The present invention relates generally to movable windows in vehicle doors and more particularly to a stabilizer for the movable window in these doors.
Automotive vehicles commonly have movable window glass in their doors, and the doors can be opened and closed with the windows in the open (down) position. One concern that arises is window rattle that may occur when the door is closed with the window in the full open position. Thus, some have developed ways to stabilize the glass, such as below belt glass run channel brackets and additional bumpers and seal stuffers. While these solutions allow for improved door closing sound quality, they are less desirable for some vehicle applications, and may be more costly than is desirable.